Locked Up Secrets
by glassesworth
Summary: For weeks Phoenix didn't have a decent night of sleep. Tons of things kept clouding his mind. Questions of which one particular person held the answer, one that was avoiding to provide them. He wanted the answers and he wanted them soon. Miles/Phoenix.


For weeks Phoenix didn't have a decent night of sleep. Tons of things kept clouding his mind. Questions of which one particular person held the answer, one that was avoiding to provide them. He wanted the answers and he wanted them soon. He had to get rid of the doubt he felt. It was eating away at him. And so, after another sleepless night, he decided to get his answers. The answers he deserved.

He found the person he was looking for when the end of the morning was approaching.

"You never gave me a straight answer." Phoenix said.

A man with silver coloured hair looked up at him. His steel coloured eyes with that piercing gaze stared at him.

"I have no idea what it is that you are referring to." Miles said.

Phoenix felt upset, but he held it in.

"I told you that I've liked you for a while now." Phoenix mumbled, looking away with a slight blush on his face, staring at Miles' bookcases as if they were the most interesting things he had seen all day.

"I know." Miles replied. "What of it?"

"Answer them." Phoenix insisted. "Is it mutual or one-sided?"

A light smirk appeared on the prosecutor's visage. "I have better things to do than chit-chatting away about feelings, Wright."

Phoenix was startled by a rumbling noise; chains made themselves visible, locking the prosecutor behind a few shimmering red locks that could only be broken with words.

"Edgeworth." Phoenix wasn't leaving without his answers. They had to be worth it if Miles locked them away. "I am not leaving until I get a straight answer."

"I am going to call security if you do not leave my office right this instant." Miles replied in a serious tone. But Phoenix would not be shaken off easily. Not today.

"What are you afraid of?" Phoenix asked. He wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he hoped that in the end it would give him a result that was worth it.

The prosecutor chuckled in amusement. If he was laughing at his statement or at him, Phoenix would never know. "I am growing tired of this conversation, Wright." The psychelocks rattled violently, something that Phoenix hadn't seen before. What did it mean?

Phoenix sighed; he closed his eyes for a few seconds and counted to 10. When he opened them, Miles was still staring at him, his gaze piercing through his very soul.

"Why are you so afraid of voicing what you feel?" Phoenix insisted. "Is it that bad that you are human and actually feel things?"

The gaze of the other man turned into a glare. "What I think is none of your business. Please leave my office; this is the last time I ask you nicely."

There was a brief moment in which Phoenix considered leaving. But no, he needed his answers. He needed them now. He wasn't going to leave empty handed out of Miles' office. Not this time.

The defense attorney walked closer to Miles' desk, resting his palms on the surface. "I am not going anywhere." He said, his eyes shining with determination. "You always chase me away, but not this time, Edgeworth, because this time it is a little more personal than information for my case." Phoenix took a deep breath. "If you don't like me, just say so, and I will leave."

"I don't like you."

Phoenix stared at the magenta-clad prosecutor. None of his locks were breaking, instead, they shook again.

"You are lying." Phoenix said, but he said it in a surprised tone.

Miles' expression turned into one of anger. "How would you know? I gave you your answer, so leave."

Phoenix shook his head. He held up his right arm, pulling up his sleeve and revealing something he had taped to his wrist, a slightly glowing green magatama. Normally he would hold it, but seeing as Miles knew exactly what it was, he had taken a creative approach upon trying to crack Miles.

Miles seemed to be dumb-struck for a moment, his mouth slightly open.

"Please." Phoenix said. "Tell me the truth."

The prosecutor snapped his mouth shut, his eyes travelling from the magatama taped to Phoenix's wrist, to his face. The next question took him by surprise.

"How foolish are you, actually?" Miles asked him. "Do you honestly think we could be any more than colleagues with our status?"

A sound like glass shattering after falling on the floor met his ears, a lock shattering before his eyes, turning into dust that vanished in thin air. But he wasn't there yet. More locks were blocking the truth.

"I…" Phoenix had to admit, he wasn't sure what to say to that. Of course, they were both rather well-known lawyers. They had their share of front-pages… But would it affect their personal lives that much?

Phoenix looked away, thinking over his answer for a few seconds. "Listen…" He looked back to Miles. "We can still make it work. If we do not act affectionate outside, no one will know."

Miles stared at him. "The press is everywhere, Phoenix." He said. "If we just happened to… Do something in front of a window, they could see."

"Don't be so paranoid." Phoenix replied with a sigh. "And what if they found out, Edgeworth? So what? It is not a crime."

The prosecuting attorney averted his gaze, staring off into space for a few seconds. "And what if you realize you actually do not like me? I don't like to be hurt."

Another shattered lock turned into dust.

Phoenix's gaze softened. So Miles _was_ scared… "I won't." He said. "I chased after you like an insane. I am not going to let you go if I have you."

Miles looked down at his hands, but he did not speak. There was one lock left, but Phoenix would wait patiently for Miles to speak up himself. He didn't want to put him under pressure anymore. Not now.

Eventually the gaze of the other man was on him again. A look of worry could be read from his face. It made Phoenix wonder. What was he worrying about? Was it still the press? The fact that he might not want him anymore after a while? Phoenix scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"If you want me to leave, I will just go, Edgeworth…" Phoenix said, regretting that he put Miles under pressure for the leisure of his own feelings.

"Phoenix."

The defense attorney felt an electric shock run through his veins at the mentioning of his given name. His eyes grew wide as his heart beat sped up… _Did he just really… Does this mean that…_

"I accept your feelings. They are mutual." Miles spoke.

The final lock shattered, a rumbling noise like thunder was heard as the chains went back to wherever it was they came from.

Phoenix wasn't sure how to react. His eyes grew wide and his breath hitched in his throat. He could not even dream of Miles having the same feelings, yet here he stood, hearing what he wanted to hear for a long time.

"I…" Phoenix tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. He wanted to say how happy he was, he felt like bursting into tears in happiness, but none of that took place.

The prosecutor rose from his seat, stalking into Phoenix's direction. The defense attorney was frozen in place.

"There is no need for words." He said, placing his index finger on the attorney's lips. "I think I can imagine what you might say to me."

Phoenix was only staring at him, his eyes the size of tiny plates. Miles was smiling, only slightly, but that didn't matter to Phoenix. He was smiling and that was all that mattered. He hadn't seen him smile since they had been children. The only expression Miles usually had, had been a glare that would pierce through your very skull.

The prosecuting attorney rested his hands on Phoenix's shoulders. He felt his heartbeat speed up as Miles gazed into his eyes. Miles moved closer to his face and Phoenix stopped breathing on the spot, holding his breath in. His lips were captured into the ones of the other man. Phoenix felt as if he melted right then and there.

Miles' hands slipped down his chest from his shoulders, wrapping them around his waist, pulling him close. Phoenix wrapped his shaky arms around Miles' neck, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this was really happening.

Phoenix felt something wet run over his bottom lip, realizing what it was, he opened his mouth shyly. He moaned softly as the tongue rubbed up against his own, Phoenix returned the favour nervously. He was slightly afraid he would do something that would not please the prosecutor. But from the way Miles was reacting to their kiss, he had his ideas. Smooth hands were running over his back and Phoenix shuddered, running his hands over Miles' sides, hearing a noise of approval coming from Miles' throat.

But before Phoenix knew it, Miles broke off their kiss and stepped back. A look of confusion appeared on his face.

"I… I have to finish my work." Miles said to him. "Please drop by in a few hours…"

Phoenix nodded to let him know he understood. "Okay. I will see you then…"

The defense attorney was about to turn and take his leave, when a hand took his to spin him back around. There was a slight hesitation, but a peck was placed on his lips, making Phoenix feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Bye…" Miles whispered, a look of longing displayed on his visage.

"Bye…" Phoenix said back, quietly.

Miles let him go, and Phoenix took a few seconds to look at him, then turned and left. The door fell shut with a dull thud. He smiled, pulling his sleeve up to glance at the magatama still taped to his wrist.

_This thing was useful, after all._


End file.
